


Heat | A ThatOneTomahawk Fanfic (temp title)

by eeverisy



Category: The Cube SMP
Genre: Devon_Mines, F/M, Minecraft, ThatOneTomahawk, The Cube SMP - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeverisy/pseuds/eeverisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I went on twitter and noticed that Julio had tweeted something.</p>
<p>"@ThatOneTomahawk: I was stalking some people on here earlier and I found this hilarious picture! Credit: @devondoestomahawk"</p>
<p>My eyes opened wide. I opened the picture to make sure that it was me, that it wasn't a mistake. It was the picture I had tweeted this morning, the edit of his face on a cactus. What a stupid tweet to notice me with.</p>
<p>But then it dawned on me.</p>
<p>I clicked on his profile picture and I saw it. Right there. Right beside "@ThatOneTomahawk." </p>
<p>He followed me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat | A ThatOneTomahawk Fanfic (temp title)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a new fanfic I'm writing for you guys. Fair warning, this piece will contain cursing, sexual scenes, and maybe some violence. If you don't want to read anything like that, exit now. For those staying, hope you enjoy!
> 
> -S

I woke up to the _beautiful_ sound of my alarm clock blaring at me. I reached over and stumbled to find the switch to turn it off.

_Where is it? I never can find this damn-_

Then, I heard a hand slam on the clock and my sister, Angelina, mumbled something about how I'm too lazy to reach two feet over to turn it off. I groaned and rolled out of bed and hobbled towards the kitchen. I grabbed a Pop-Tart out of the pantry. As I nibbled on the pastry, I scrolled through my Twitter feed and decided to do my daily tweet to my favorite youtuber, ThatOneTomahawk. He had never noticed me, but, hey, it was worth a shot. I tweeted a picture of his face on a cactus as I finished my breakfast, and then went to get ready for school.

 

* * *

 

I hopped of the bus into the chilly autumn air. I was always an autumn girl. It reminded me of leaf piles, pumpkin pie and dressing up for Halloween. I sighed at the memories and walked up the driveway. As soon as I was connected to the WiFi, a my iPod was flooded with Twitter notifications. I shrugged it off, thinking it was just a couple of my friends messing with me. But then, I noticed something was off. I went on twitter and noticed that Julio had tweeted something.

> "@ThatOneTomahawk: I was stalking some people on here earlier and I found this hilarious picture! Thanks Alexandra! Credit: @devondoestomahawk"

My eyes opened wide. I opened the picture to make sure that it was me, that it wasn't a mistake. It was the picture I had tweeted this morning, the edit of his face on a cactus. What a stupid tweet to notice me with.

But then it dawned on me. I clicked on his profile picture and I saw it. Right there. Right beside "@ThatOneTomahawk."

_He followed me._

I started screaming my head off and Angelina rushed in.

"What the hell are you screeching your damn head off for?!" she exclaimed.

"H-He followed me, Ang," I stuttered. "He fucking followed me!" I started screaming again as she rolled her eyes.

"That Julio kid?"

"YES!"

She smiled and shook her head.

"You really need a life, you know," she smirked as she slid out of the room.

"I do have one, and he follows me on twitter!" I yelled in her direction, and then I smiled and turned to my iPod.

> "@devondoestomahawk: this. is. the. best. day. eVER."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave corrections and advice; I really would like to improve my writing skills! Thank you!
> 
> -S


End file.
